DE 10 2004 053 703 A1 describes an electrical actuating arrangement for an internal combustion engine. Such actuating arrangements, when used in connection with an internal combustion engine, serve to adjustment actuating organs such as, for example, throttle flaps, tumble, swirl or switching flaps.
The drive motor comprises a metallic motor housing having its drive side closed by a separate plastic front plate. By means of separate bracket-like elements made of plastic or metal, the drive motor is screwed to the housing body and thus axially clamped into place. In this manner, there is at the same time realized a radial positioning of the drive motor on the drive side within the housing body. The closed opposite side of the housing body is radially fixed by a cylinder-cup-shaped projection of the motor housing that is seated with little clearance in a corresponding recess of the housing body.